


Marked

by klained



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klained/pseuds/klained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape has been marked since he was born.<br/>(This was written before Deathly Hallows was published.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

He had been marked since he was born. His father long detested him, though he did not know why. He had been too young to understand his father’s fear. Fear of the mysterious power he possessed. He had been marked by his father’s own physical power.

He had been marked at that damned Muggle school. The Muggle children feared him, feared the things he could do. Out of fear and hatred they marked him black and blue.

He had been marked that first train ride to Hogwarts. A redheaded Mudblood had run her trolley into him. When he’d raised his wand against her, a blood traitor had cast a leg-locker curse on him. Another, dark-haired lad let out a bark of a laugh and the two boys had marked him with a target. For the past. Six. Years.

Now he was marked again. This time it was his choice. His arm tingled as he passed through the barrier. He rubbed the spot, careful not to raise his sleeve. This mark he would keep to himself, save it until he - they - were ready. No need to be hasty, to reveal secrets too soon.

"Hello there, Snivellus,” a deep, condescending voice called from behind.

He continued on, slipping his hand into his robes to grip his wand.

"He said hello, Snivellus,” came the second voice, the one who had disgraced his Slytherin family by associating with that Muggle-lover.

Try what they might to him he would fight back.

"You best turn that great greasy nose around and answer us," the second challenged.

Try what they might; he had the promise of the most powerful wizard in the world to help him.

"I’m Head Boy, I can take points for your rudeness, Snape!" taunted the first.

Try what they might; he was marked, marked as their superior, marked above them.

Slowly, he turned. Sure enough, there, on the Muggle-lover, was the crest of Head Boy.

"Well then, Potter," he sneered in return. "I suggest you take them." He turned away, shaking off the marks of his past, embracing the mark of his future.

As his luggage was loaded, he climbed aboard the train. The first compartment he came to was filled with first years. A snarled “get out” quickly fixed the problem. As the train away pulled from the station, he sat by the window and pulled up his left sleeve. He gently traced his finger down the snake, starting at the human skull from which it came.

Their taunts meant nothing. Soon the world would change. People like his father, like those children, like Potter, Black, and that Mudblood, would be eliminated from this earth. And he would assist in the noble work.

For he was marked.


End file.
